


Pieces of a Puzzle

by SigmaEins



Series: Bandori AU! Collection [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaEins/pseuds/SigmaEins
Summary: Snippets from the SayoLisa AU I was working on.Make sure to read it first before this one :D
Relationships: Tamade Chiyu & Nyubara Reona & Hikawa Sayo
Series: Bandori AU! Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters as well as the songs used.   
  
Legend:

 **English** \- When speaking english

English - speaking in Japanese

 _Thoughts_ \- thinking

* * *

Ever since Nyubara Reona was a child, she was beheld by expectations coming from the people around her. Her parents and extended family, her classmates and teachers, and even their neighbors. For adults around her, it's normal for them to have high expectations to someone who excels to the top. To the children around her, she was someone who they wouldn't be able to understand even when she is admired by some of them. Hence, she is unable to play with others at her age and instead tutored at home every time class ended and even on the weekends. The only time she was literally allowed time for herself was before bedtime.

10 year old PAREO already had dark thoughts that kept occupying her head every single day. She hate it when she had to pretend as a person she didn't want to be. She hated it whenever she sees the smiles plastered on her parents face. She hated it whenever she hears the teachers talking about her like that. 

One day, during a family dinner with one of the family friends, she snapped. 

She accidentally said things she didn't mean to her parents that ended up embarrassing them in front of their esteemed friends. After she realized this, she ran away from home. 

* * *

The little girl continued to run until she ended up in the park, panting. She couldn't run more even if she wanted to so in the end, she sat by the swing. It was already late at night by then and there wasn't anyone around. Little by  
little, she could feel the same darkness coming back to her like it did every night. 

She was afraid. 

She did something bad and her parents would hate her. Would they even look for her right now?

'No, they left you all alone' A voice whispered in her mind. She tried covering her ears but it was a futile attempt, as the voice kept mocking her for what happened. Before it swallowed her up, a hand reached out to shake her.

" **Hey. Hey!** Are you alright?" 

"Eh?" Reona removed her hands from her ears and found the girl looking at her worriedly. The girl in front of her pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears on her face.

"Papa said that girls look prettier when they smile. So here. Keep it." 

That only made Reona cry, albeit more in relief that someone found her even if it wasn't her own parents. The girl in front of her kept panicking and was trying to find anything to calm her down. 

The voice in her head was no longer there.

* * *

Tamade Chiyu was her name. They stayed there for a while and were found by the guest her parents had over. Apparently, he was Chiyu's father, who happened to be her parents' boss. They kept apologizing to him for her behavior and the looks directed to her from them promised a lot of scolding later on. Then the unexpected happened.

Chiyu approached her, took her hand, and dragged her over. "Papa. Let's bring her with us."

Tamade Akio stared at his daughter in surprise. "Bring her with us? To London?"

"Yes." She stared at him, determined to stand her ground. For a moment, he lost himself due to the cuteness. He snapped himself back. He knows his daughter and she's never asked for something that he cannot provide. He gave it a thought. _This could be a good opportunity for Chiyu to have some friends with her._ He took a quick glance to the girl and her parents. _Yes, definitely a good idea to get her away from them._

He cleared his throat and turned to them. It will not be easy negotiating with them, but he'll certainly give it a try for his little girl.

* * *

The girls were practically inseparable by the time they arrived at London. Wherever Chiyu goes, Reona follows her. If Reona's not comfortable, then Chiyu would stay with her until she is. Unlike everyone around her, Chiyu did not expect  
anything from her. The girl stood beside her and silently supported her. Of course, she wanted to be the same for Chiyu. Thus, she started learning how to play piano all by herself.

Of course, this would not go unnoticed by Chiyu.

Said girl felt neglected and investigated what Reona was doing, only to find out that she was learning how to play the instrument. Not without venting out her anger first, of course. Which Reona was guilty of. 

* * *

They first saw Sayo alone at the music room, performing Chopin's Nocturnes Op.9 No.1 in B flat minor. There was something in the air whilst she performed that Reona didn't want to disturb, although the same could not be said to her companion who barged into the room and demanded for the girl's name and for her time. 

Sayo declined at first, telling them that she still have to tutor some of the students in her school but Chiyu being her did not relent. Rather, they followed Sayo everywhere and every single time that she was at their academy until the girl couldn't even find it in her to decline and decided to just let them (mostly Chiyu) drag her anywhere they pleased on her free time. 

One time, Chiyu dragged Sayo to her home and they forgot the time to the point that the police force was already mobilized at the front of the manor, with Hikawa Ryo accusing Tamade Akio of kidnapping his daughter. In the end, with a little persuasion from both of their daughters, they managed to talk it out. 

Whenever Sayo was there with them, Hikawa Ryo would always complain to Chiyu's father that he was "planning to steal his daughter". It continued until the two men were practically best of friends and would be out with the three children whenever they had time. 

Sayo comes over whenever her classes ended. She would bring her notes with her, and whenever Reona was staring at them while she was doing her homework, she would try to teach the girl about what she learned and assist her with the piano lessons, much to Chiyu's chagrin. It always ended up with Chiyu challenging Sayo to... whatever things she thought of and Sayo being Sayo only just gets dragged into it. Chiyu got tired of challenging Sayo after a while and instead just kept trying to drag her wherever she wants.

Now, 14 year old Reona was with Chiyu and on their way to Sayo's as planned. They were going back to Japan. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Chiyu was a child, everything she needed and wanted were met. Those were the perks of having been born to a rich family. Her father would always spoil her with things that he got from his business and travels. As for her mother, well... that's a different story.

Tamade Miu was a renowned violinist across the globe, hence the expectations that she had on Chiyu's musical skills were high. Don't get her wrong, though. Like every mother, she only wants the best for her daughter.

The question was, did Chiyu want it?

She didn't. She never wanted to become a musician like her mother when she grows up, but smart child that she is, she never lets them know that. So she did what she had to.

She struggled day and night to become what her mother wanted for her, even at her age when children usually went and played outside, she was always indoors, practicing her music. But even a child at her age would feel the burden of expectations set to herself from those around her.

* * *

It was a good thing that she requested from her father that they take Reona along with them. The girl was usually silent at first, staring at Chiyu in wonder while she practiced. 

It was a bit irritating at first, she wasn't really used to someone watching her, but she can see that the girl was really curious. 

"Do you want to try?"

Reona flinched and shook her head. Chiyu gave a sigh, went to where the other girl was and pushed her into the direction where the piano was situated. 

"Go ahead. Sit down."

"B-but I don't know how to play."

"Don't worry about that." Chiyu sat herself down on the piano bench beside the raven haired girl. "I'll teach you."

It wasn't easy teaching Reona at the start, the notes were out of tune, and it took most of her time for the other girl to learn the basics, but Chiyu can't help but enjoy the time she spent with teaching her.

Somehow, it made all these things much more bearable than last time.

* * *

The first time Chiyu and Pareo met Sayo was at their school, playing a melody in the music room that she knew all too well from her past lessons with her mother. It was perfect, she would admit. But somehow, there was something in the other girl's performance that made her want to hear more in order to determine what exactly was it that was missing.

So she did what she had to do in order to get what she wants.

She followed Sayo whenever she was at their school. Academics weren't really an issue, so she was given free pass to do whatever she wanted to do as long as she maintains her grades. It also helped that her father knew the headmaster.

It was a surprise to her when she found out that the girl who were almost around their age was already in university, Oxford to boot. She knew it wasn't easy to get in their music program. That fact also solidified one of her beliefs about Sayo.

And here she was again, following the mint haired girl in one of her tutoring sessions, with Reona at her side. 

"Chiyu-sama, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Shh! She'll hear you."

"Excuse me." Both of the girls flinched. Sayo was there, looming over them. The ravenette gulped while Chiyu stood still, facing the mint haired girl.

The aforementioned girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can you please stop following me? It's distracting the other students."

"So it's okay to follow you whenever you're not with the students you are tutoring?"

"I did not say that." She took a deep breath. "Fine. What do you want."

"Come with us. I want you to-mmgpf??!"

Reona chuckled nervously. "What Chiyu-sama meant to say was she wanted to become friends with you, Miss Hikawa."

Chiyu struggled. That wasn't her intention at all! All she wanted to do was to hear her play different instruments that she knew how to. 

"Friends, huh... I'm sorry, I don't have time for that." And with that, she turned around to return to what she was doing.

 _The nerve of that girl!_ Chiyu removed Reona's hand from her mouth. "I won't stop until you accept, Hikawa Sayo! I'll make sure that- wait I'm not done talking to her yet Reo! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Miss Hikawa. We'll take our leave."

As promised, Chiyu went on and on to pester Sayo until finally, she relented. The mint haired girl wasn't someone who anyone can have a casual conversation with. She sticks purely to business, straight to the point, and her poker face doesn't really help much but frighten Reona a bit. The only time that she shows her emotions would be whenever she's playing music.

In time, Sayo began joining their piano lessons, going as far as to teaching both of them at the same time. 

While watching Sayo teach Reona, Chiyu couldn't help but let out a big smile.

* * *

It's been almost a month when Sayo suddenly stopped coming over for their usual activities as well as the tutoring sessions in their school. At first, Chiyu didn't pay it any mind but the longer it went, the more she began to worry.

"Calm down, Chiyu-sama. Sayo-chan might just be busy, after all she also helps out Ryo-sama, right?"

Said girl scoffed. "I'm not worried! She can do whatever she wants." She pointed at her companion. "You're the one who's worried!"

"At least I'm not denying it!"

"I'm.not.worried!"

"Chiyu-sama, how about we visit her right now?" Reona held out a hand to Chiyu, who wanted to say something but snapped her mouth shut and took the other girl's hand. 

The moment they arrived at the Hikawa's residence, a haggard Hikawa Ryo greeted them by the door. 

"Good Afternoon, Chiyu. Reona. What brings you two ladies here?" He gave the two a tired smile.

The two greeted the man and stated their purpose, to which the elder Hikawa gave a sigh. He ushered them inside.

"Would you like some hot cocoa? Tea? I just got some good matcha from Japan."

"No need to trouble yourself, but thank you for offering." 

"It's no trouble. So you're here for Sayo, huh..."

The two of them wordlessly nodded. He stared at them for a moment and gave a sigh. "I can see that you're worried for her. She's holing herself up in her room right now, again."

"Again?" Chiyu raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Yes, again." He leaned back to the couch he sat on. "You see, it's that time of the year again. Have I ever told you when her birthday is?"

"Now that you mention it, no." Reona shook her head. "Is it near?"

"Yes. It's today."

"What?!"

"It's a good opportunity, Chiyu-sama. Let's celebrate it with them!"

"Unfortunately, she doesn't want to celebrate it." Ryo gave them a sad smile. "I did tell you that she has a twin sister, right? Well..." 

"Well?" Chiyu urged the man to continue.

"It's just that, she gets depressed every time we both celebrate it." He scratched his head. "Believe me, ladies. I tried everything but everytime their birthday approaches, she just shuts herself in her room for a long time until the day has passed."

"Sayo-chan..."

Chiyu stood. "Where is her room?"

The man, perplexed, directed them to where his daughter is at. Chiyu wasted no time and knocked at the door. "Sayo! Get your arse out here."

"Chiyu-sama! We shouldn't disturb Sayo-chan if she doesn't want to-"

"Shut up Reo!" 

The door opened. Sayo had a lifeless look in her eyes as she stared at them. "What do you want?"

"Go get changed. We're going out."

"I refuse." As she was about to slam the door on their faces, Chiyu stuck her shoe in between to prevent it from closing. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"No, why are YOU doing this to yourself?" Chiyu slammed the door with a fist. "Have you looked at yourself? You look like shite!"

Both Sayo and Reona stood there, wide-eyed at the girl. The former turned her head to the side, adopting a guilty expression while the latter stood there, pleading eyes directed at Sayo.

"I... Okay. Give me a moment to get changed."

"Chiyu-sama..."

"What?"

Reona shook her head and smiled. She took out her handkerchief, and wiped Chiyu's tears.

Ryo was standing by the staircase, smiling. Maybe there was a chance for his daughter to enjoy her youth, after all.

* * *

Another fact that Chiyu had discovered about Sayo was that she immensely love dogs. 

As soon as they were brought to the café, courtesy of Ryo, she saw the mint haired girl pet a few dogs that went her way. When they asked the Hikawa patriarch about it, he just shook his head and put a finger on his lips, as if shushing them. Chiyu shrugged.

Small talks and laughter were exchanged. As they were being surrounded by an army of dogs to Sayo's delight, Ryo excused himself to the restroom. 

"Sayo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell us about Hina-chan?"

The taller girl froze for a moment. Chiyu had her mouth hung open while Reona had this air of seriousness around her as she waited for Sayo's answer. 

'Are you for real?' Chiyu mouthed at Reona, who gave her a slight nod. They watched Sayo for a while, waiting for a response. 

"I see father has told you about my sister. She's currently in Japan right now." Sayo took a deep breath. "If I were to be honest, she's the most annoying person I've knew. And that's saying something when compared to this little gremlin here."

"Little gremlin?"

"I think she's talking about you, Chiyu-sama."

"I see... Hey!"

"She never listens to whatever we say." Sayo continued, her lips slightly quirking upward at the display. "She's a smart student, maybe a lot smarter than I am, but she's also a bit of an oddball. She always drags me anywhere she wants. She is a bit too much clingy, in my opinion."

Although she had said it with an exasperated expression, both Chiyu and Reona could see the affection beneath.

"Must be nice to have a sister like you, Sayo-chan."

"Please." Sayo chuckled. "I'm the last person that you'd want as your older sister."

"That's not-"

"I'm back" Sayo's father grinned. "So what did I miss, young ladies?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the work I still have left at home."

"Young lady, that is my work. Go play with these two lovely ladies instead."

"Young lady? Excuse you, but I am no longer a child, father."

Chiyu and Reona could only sigh and laugh as the father-daughter duo went on their banter. _Japan, huh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I updated this first before Purpose. Meh.
> 
> Anyways, lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> I'll probably update Purpose later or tomorrow. When I'm not too busy on either work or gaming lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ So I ended up creating this fic... I'm not planning to reveal much tho heh.
> 
> I have no regrets lmao.
> 
> So basically, I will be storing here some stories about what happens before, in between, or after each chapter that I would not include in the main storyline. 
> 
> Let me know what you think on the comment sections below.


End file.
